Desafio
by mermer cullen-swan
Summary: Un día Edward desafía a su novia, Bella, a pasar el fin de semana desnuda. Ella está de acuerdo pero sólo si él hace lo mismo. Cuando el siguiente fin de semana tienen un invitado en casa y Edward sigue pretendiendo que ella esté desnuda, Bella se pregunta de repente si aquel desafío no fue lanzado a propósito con otros objetivos en mente... Lemmons. Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es una adaptación.**

**Espero que disfruten. Gracias por leer mis adaptaciones.**

**Argumento:**

Un día Edward desafía a su novia, Bella, a pasar el fin de semana desnuda. Ella está de acuerdo pero sólo si él hace lo mismo. De todos modos al siguiente sábado por la mañana a ella ya se le ha olvidado todo. Él la encuentra en la cocina y le recuerda las normas, rápidamente desvistiéndola antes de mostrarle por qué obedecerle es lo correcto.

Cuando el siguiente fin de semana tienen un invitado en casa y Edward sigue pretendiendo que ella esté desnuda, Bella se pregunta de repente si aquel desafío no fue lanzado a propósito con otros objetivos en mente...

Prólogo

—Pagaría por verte de esta manera a todas horas.

Bella miró por encima de su hombro a su novio.

―¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto?

Apoyándose contra el cabezal, vestido sólo con unos bóxer negros ceñidos, Edward sonrió todavía más.

―No lo sé. Depende de cuánto tiempo estuvieras desnuda para mí.

—Hmm, ¿toda la noche?

Él se rió.

―Nena, te quiero, pero ya duermes desnuda. No pagaría por eso.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco un poco mientras rebuscaba en su cajón de la ropa interior.

―¿Dónde está el maldito sujetador? ―murmuró para sí.

—¿Entonces qué me dices? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Bella suspiró.

―No lo sé. ¿Todo el día? ―respondió, _con la mente claramente no en sus preguntas._

—Me suena bien. Hagamos que sea todo el fin de semana y te compraré aquellas botas que admirabas en el escaparate la otra tarde.

Ante sus palabras, se enderezó y se giró hacia él. Con las manos en las caderas, le dijo:

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que pase todo el fin de semana en cueros y a cambio tú me harás un regalo?

—O... podría desafiarte a hacerlo. ―Observó, divertido, cómo ella se mordía el labio inferior―. ¿Hay juego?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

―Hay juego, pero sólo si tú pasas el fin de semana desnudo conmigo.

Él sonrió ladinamente.

―No hay problema. No me importa sacarme la ropa.

Fue el turno de ella de reírse.

―No me digas.

Mientras la mirada de ella vagaba por su cuerpo, éste se despertó con esa lujuria siempre presente cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Especialmente considerando la manera en que se veía justo ahora: su cabello mojado cayendo por su espalda con mechones castaño oscuro, sus pechos llenos bailoteando cada vez que se movía, sus curvas desnudas llamándolo. Sintió que se le levantaba la polla y se movió para bajarse de la cama, pero ella levantó la palma de la mano.

—Oh, no. Conozco esa mirada. Ahora no, Casanova. Necesito prepararme para ir al trabajo.

—Por una vez podrías llegar tarde ―la incitó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—Nop. Hoy no, nene. Tengo una reunión temprano y... ―su voz se fue haciendo más baja al divisar la erección que le levantaba los bóxer―. Infiernos.

—Entonces sólo un rapidito.

Ella todavía meneaba la cabeza cuando él la alcanzó, su boca encontrando la suya segundos más tarde. Gimió, y él supo que la tenía justo donde la quería. Pensamientos acerca del siguiente fin de semana hicieron que la polla le diera un tirón y se apresuró a tumbarla en la cama, abriéndole de par en par las piernas para poder moverse entre ellas. Su mirada se centró en su coño mojado y olvidó todo lo demás excepto hacer que su novia gritara de placer. Empezaría a planearlo todo bien justo después de que ella se corriera con su polla machacándola...


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es una adaptación.**

**Espero que disfruten. Gracias por leer mis adaptaciones.**

**Capítulo 1:**

―¿No te has olvidado de algo?

Bella se separó dando un brinco de la cafetera, su jadeo haciéndose eco por toda la brillante cocina.

―¡Edward, maldición!

—¿No? ―le repitió, sus manos encontrando sus caderas mientras se apretaba contra ella desde atrás.

—¿Qué? ―lo miró―. ¡Necesito café!

—Lo sé, nena. No estoy hablando de eso.

—¿Eh? ―parpadeó.

—¿Sientes esto? ―meció las caderas contra su culo.

—¿Y?

—Estoy desnudo ―le susurró, su suave aliento golpeándole en la nuca.

—Estoy feliz por ti. Sigo necesitando café antes de hacer nada más.

—Nena, ¿recuerdas lo que planeamos?

—¿No?

—Imagino que no. Te desafié a pasar el fin de semana desnudos.

—Ah. ―Eso―. ¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora sería un buen momento para empezar. Yo ya he seguido las normas. Ahora es tu turno.

—Estoy haciendo café, Edward. Probablemente no es...

Él la cortó.

―Sin excusas. Un desafío es un desafío, corazón. Venga. ―Le agarró el borde de la larga camiseta que llevaba y tiró a un lado.

Sus pechos inmediatamente se pusieron de punta: por el frío o por cómo la tocaba, no estaba segura. Él tiró la camiseta por algún lado detrás de sí y tomó sus caderas con ambas manos, apoyándose contra ella una vez más. Su polla estaba dura como una piedra contra su culo.

Mmm, tal vez estar desnudos todo el fin de semana no sea algo tan malo, después de todo, pensó mientras dejaba caer la cabeza contra su pecho. Cuando él empezó a deslizar las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Él gimió un poquito al ver lo que tenía delante, sus pechos levantados, esperando que los tocara.

Los ahuecó y sopesó por un momento antes de abrir los dedos para que sus pezones sobresalieran entre ellos.

Ella miró hacia arriba y observó mientras él tensaba los dedos, estrujándoselos hasta que jadeó por el placer-dolor que la recorrió.

―¡Edward!

—Eso te gusta, ¿eh? Te gusta cuando soy áspero; sé que sí ―le susurró al oído.

Ella en reacción empujó sus caderas hacia arriba. Siempre que él hablaba así ella acababa mojada en sólo unos segundos. Probablemente por eso él lo hacía cada vez más a menudo, incitándola cuando estaba atada a la cama, murmurando cositas sucias cuando esperaban en algún sitio, sonriéndole malvado porque ella se volvía roja y se removía inquieta.

—Edward... ―su nombre surgió con un suspiro.

Él tiró de sus pezones, estirándolos, haciéndolos endurecerse. Dolía un poquito, pero tenía razón, a ella le encantaba.

―Inclínate ―le ordenó mientras él se echaba para atrás y presionaba una pesada palma entre sus omóplatos.

Bella puso las manos sobre la encimera y abrió las piernas antes de que él se lo pidiera. Edward le dio unas palmadas en el culo, obviamente contento. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo y meneó la cabeza ante su propia reacción. De verdad que él era el mejor novio de todos los tiempos. Era caliente de una forma totalmente masculina: de hombros anchos, caderas estrechas, con una nariz fuerte y cejas oscuras y tatus tribales sobre su pecho y bíceps. Sus ojos verdes eran el único rasgo que suavizaban su, por otra parte, ruda apariencia.

Lo mejor de todo era que la amaba y sabía cuándo ser travieso. ¿Quién podía pedir más?

Mantuvo la posición mientras le oía abrir el cajón de los cubiertos. Se preguntó qué andaría buscando. Cuchillos no, por supuesto que no. Un temblor le recorrió la espalda y casi se gira para preguntarle lo que estaba haciendo. Demasiado tarde. Algo le golpeó la nalga derecha, tomándola por sorpresa. Gritó:

—¡Edward!

—No te muevas, ¿me oyes? ―Su voz había adquirido aquel tono duro, el que le hacía que su interior palpitara. Ay, dios, se estaba poniendo en plan Dom con ella―. Empieza a contar, Bella.

Aquello era nuevo, pero totalmente excitante. La estaba tratando como una de las subs de las que leía en sus libros, las que adoraba compartir con él por las noches, haciendo que los dos se pusieran calientes e inquietos bajo las mantas. Debería haber sabido que algún día lo usaría.

—Qué culo más bonito ―comentó él en voz alta―. Pero no está lo suficientemente rosa para mi gusto. ―Volvió a azotarla, pero no usó su mano. Algo duro y rugoso le dio en la piel, el sonido alto en el silencioso apartamento.

—¡Oh! ―ella empujó la cadera contra el dolor, insegura de si quería que se detuviera o que continuara―. ¡Uno! ―por poco se olvida de contarlos.

—Bien, bonita. Ahora veamos si puedes aguantar hasta diez.

Ella sintió que se le abrían más los ojos al oírlo. ¿Diez? ¡Diez! ¿Estaba loco?

―No creo que...

Él no la esperó, simplemente le azotó el culo, deteniéndose cada vez para que ella los pudiera contar. Tampoco fue suave con ella, y aún y así sabía que no usaría toda su fuerza. Si alguna vez lo hiciera, lloraría, estaba segura de eso. Después de todo podía levantar pesas que pesaban más que ella, y no era una chica diminuta. Ni mucho menos.

—La última, bonita ―dijo unos minutos más tarde. Ella se tensó un poco al sentir inesperadamente sus dedos abriéndola, deslizándose por su coño como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella lo estaba disfrutando―. Mmm, te gusta que te azote el trasero. Estás mojada, nena.

—Lo sé ―gimió, temblando un poquito, intentando que su toque se dirigiera a donde le dolía más. Él deslizó un dedo en su interior, ignorando su clítoris por completo. Entonces le azotó la nalga derecha una vez más, y como reacción sus paredes internas se contrajeron alrededor de su dígito―. ¡Ohhh! ―Echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Dios, qué jodidamente caliente que eres. ―Sacó el dedo de dentro y ella pudo oírlo lamérselo hasta dejarlo limpio.

La imagen la puso tan caliente que sintió que sus jugos goteaban por sus muslos.

―¡Fóllame!

—Todavía no ―contestó, haciéndola gruñir―. Llevas atormentándome con ese culo demasiado tiempo. Ahora va a ser mío.

—¿Qué? ―Ella se giró, observándolo mientras dejaba caer a la cercana pila una espátula negra―. ¿Me has azotado con mi espátula favorita? ―le preguntó, incrédula.

—Funcionó, ¿no? ―respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

El cuello le dolía de mirarlo, pero siguió observando mientras él rebuscaba en el estante de las especias. Imaginarse cayena en su coño no era algo que ansiara experimentar.

―Ey, ¿qué buscas?

—Ja, ja, ¡lo tengo! ―Se giró con una feliz sonrisa en la cara y el spray del aceite de oliva en una mano.

—¿Aceite?

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Necesitamos lubricante.

—¿Y no podías ir al dormitorio y cogerlo de allí?

—Cariño, ¿dónde está tu sentido de aventura? ―bromeó él mientras daba golpecitos en su trasero, haciendo que sus terminaciones nerviosas volvieran a la vida. Ella no había pensado que fuera a sentir todavía los efectos de su azotaina, pero estaba claro que él había hecho un buen trabajo con ello―. Mmm, mira qué culo tan rojo. Debo hacer esto más a menudo. Estoy realmente enamorándome de este aspecto tuyo ―comentó mientras le ponía las manos sobre sus nalgas y se las abría―. Y ese agujero pronto va a ser todo mío.

Ella tembló.

―No me hagas daño ―suplicó. Ya habían tenido sexo anal antes y sabía por sus experiencias anteriores que tenía que ir realmente lento o si no le dolería endiabladamente. Él tenía una polla un poco demasiado grande para aquello, pero a él le gustaba muchísimo y no quería dejar de hacerlo.

—Me lo tomaré con calma ―le prometió―. Y usaré un montón de lubricante.

Ella jadeó cuando empezó a usar el spray sobre su roseta. Estaba frío pero olía bien, tenía que admitirlo. Él cosquilleó en el ceñido agujero, su toque firme y sabiendo lo que hacía. Un dedo pasó más allá de la primera falange y ella se quedó quieta, esperando a ver qué hacía a continuación.

Siguió más aceite. Más dedos, también, hasta que supo que estaba ensanchada tanto como podía. Era doloroso y una sensación rara, no del todo agradable. Eso fue hasta que él se arrodilló junto a ella y puso la boca sobre su coño. Ella aulló con el primer lametón sobre su adolorido clítoris. Sabía lo que le gustaba y se aseguró de que sus lamidas fueran lentas y directas a su objetivo. No le tomó mucho tiempo correrse, su grito resonando por encima de sus cabezas.

Pensó que se detendría y se levantaría para tomar su culo. Pero no, no había acabado. Le chupó el clítoris justo mientras empezaba a empujar los dedos dentro y fuera de su culo. Picaba, sí, pero gracias a dios no los sacó del todo. Los volvió a meter dentro, su nudo de nervios abriéndose, y ya no supo en lo que concentrarse, si en sus dedos o en su lengua. La mano izquierda encontró la curva de su nalga y ella se tensó un poco al toque. Le masajeó allí, despertando la tierna piel y haciéndola gemir.

―Oh, no.

—Oh, sí ―le contradijo, finalmente levantándose con un último mordisquito a su clítoris―. Sujétate ―le dijo mientras sacaba los dedos de su interior―. Mírate, toda abierta y preparada para mí.

No le dio mucho más tiempo. Un poco más de aceite con el spray sobre su culo, otro poco en su polla y empujó la punta contra su roseta. Se abrió de golpe, deslizándose la mitad de su largura antes de detenerse.

—Lento, ¡maldición!

—Lo sé, corazón, lo sé. ―La agarró de las caderas con ambas manos y se quedó quieto, dejándola acostumbrarse a sentirlo en su interior―. ¿Estás bien?

Bella pensó en ello y decidió que de hecho no estaba tan mal. No le dolía tanto como la última vez y se lo dijo.

—Gracias a dios por eso. No creo que me pueda controlar mucho más tiempo ―replicó antes de deslizar el resto de su polla en su interior. Cuando estuvo profundamente en ella, dejó caer su rostro sobre la curva de su cuello y le mordisqueó la sensible piel de allí. Ella gimió, provocándole unas risas.

—Ahora te voy a follar duro, nena. Y tú te vas a correr, ¿me oyes?

—No sé si puedo ―le respondió sincera. A ella le encantaba sentirlo tan duro contra sí, tan duro dentro de ella. Pero para ella el sexo anal siempre era algo de hacer y acabar cuanto antes.

—Lo harás ―le dijo, sin aceptar discusiones―. Me aseguraré de ello.

_Bueno, vale,_ pensó, agarrándose contra la encimera. Él empezó a empujar, al principio de manera superficial, nada más que unos pocos movimientos de cadera. A la par, su mano derecha se deslizó, bajando por su redondeado estómago y luego entre sus muslos abiertos hasta que toqueteó los pelos de allí.

―Ooooh.

Él se rió pero no se detuvo. Dos dedos que se separaron tan pronto tocaron su coño, dos dedos que le rodearon el clítoris. A penas lo tocaron pero fue suficiente. Se empezó a mecer contra él, haciéndolo gruñir de pura satisfacción masculina.

—Eso es, Bella. Eso es. Toma tu placer, corazón.

Su mano izquierda se separó de la cadera y se deslizó hacia abajo, justo al trozo de piel que tan lujuriosamente había azotado antes. La pellizcó, el dolor atravesando su media mitad, haciéndola gritar:

—¡Edward!

—Eres tan jodidamente sexy ―le susurró al oído―. Mírate, con mi polla profundamente en tu culo. Te gusta todo lo que te hago, ¿verdad? Soy un hombre muy afortunado. Todos mis amigos están celosos, ya lo sabes.

—¿Qué? ―parpadeó―. No les dirías... ―su voz se perdió.

—Oh, sí, y tanto. Sé que tú también les cuentas a tus amigas cosas sobre mí. Te oí una vez.

¡Mierda!

―Pero tú no, ¿verdad?

Él se rió, el sonido fue duro.

―¿Tú qué crees? ―y entonces sus empellones se hicieron más pronunciados. Sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de su clítoris, haciendo que jadeara por la dulce, dulcísima, presión. Cuando él volvió a pellizcarle la nalga izquierda, ella juraría que vio fuegos artificiales por detrás de los párpados cerrados de sus ojos―. Córrete para mí ―le murmuró―. Córrete para mí, Bella. Quiero sentir que tiras de mi polla.

Y ella lo hizo. Lo hizo. Como si él pudiera decirle cuándo llegar al clímax y su cuerpo le obedeciera.

Como si la controlara y tal vez, lo hacía... ella se rompió en millones de pequeñas piezas y sólo su agarre significó que no caería directamente al suelo. Segundos más tarde él explotó en ella y volcó todo lo que tenía en lo más profundo de ella. El semen goteó por la raja de su culo, mezclándose con los jugos de su coño.

Edward dio un paso atrás y a ella le dolió un poco cuando se salió de su interior. La rodeó con sus brazos y ella se dejó caer contra su duro pecho, completa y totalmente apagada. Cuando él le susurró en el oído que deberían pasarse todos los fines de semana así, ella asintió y cerró los ojos, a salvo en su abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es una adaptación.**

**Espero que disfruten. Gracias por leer mis adaptaciones.**

**Capítulo 2:**

Bella estaba paralizada en la entrada de la habitación. No podía creer lo que veía y eso que no podía negarlo. Había dos hombres desnudos sentados en su sofá: Edward y su mejor amigo, Jacob, que se quedaba a pasar el fin de semana. ¿Por qué se habían sacado la ropa?

—¿Edward? —dijo antes de pensarlo bien. Cuando dos cabezas se volvieron al oír su voz, comprendió que no debería haber dicho nada. Debería haber corrido a su dormitorio y esconderse. O debería haber actuado como si no hubiera visto nada.

Pero no, su novio ya estaba levantándose, caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa maligna en la cara y la polla endureciéndosele lentamente.

La mirada de ella fue directamente ahí, su cuerpo calentándose al verla como siempre le pasaba. El fin de semana anterior había sido asombroso y absolutamente caliente, pero seguramente él no estaba pensando en que pasarían todos sus días de fiesta desnudos hasta el final de los días, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó finalmente cuando él se detuvo delante de ella.

—Es sábado. Estoy siguiendo las normas. Jacob también. Así que, ¿a qué esperas?

—No seas idiota. No me voy a desnudar otra vez. Especialmente no con... me gustas, Jacob, pero de verdad, chicos, estáis locos si creéis que voy a hacer esto.

—Desnúdate. Ya.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia la cara de su novio. Sus ojos se habían endurecido; su boca no era nada más que una línea rígida en su rostro.

—¿Edward?

—Ahora, nena. No voy a esperarte. Si no te sacas tú la ropa, lo haré yo por ti.

—No, no, no. —Meneó la cabeza y dio un paso atrás—. No voy a jugar cuando él está aquí. ¡No me puedes pedir eso!

—¿No puedo? —Edward dio un paso adelante, aplastándola contra la pared—. Vi tu reacción el fin de semana pasado con el chico que nos trajo la pizza. Él te miró directamente, aunque intentaste esconderte. Te vio desnuda y tú hiciste ver que lo odiabas, pero te dio un buen subidón, ¿verdad? Estabas tan mojada cuando te la metí después. Saltaste sobre mí, ¿te acuerdas?

Él tenía razón. No había querido reconocerlo entonces, pero era verdad. El repartidor la había visto esperar en la sala de estar, desnuda ante el mundo, y se le había puesto dura al instante. No había apartado la mirada de ella mientras Edward le pagaba las pizzas. Ella incluso había descruzado las piernas para darle mejor vista. A día de hoy seguía sin saber qué era lo que le había pasado por la cabeza.

Tal vez era el sexo que habían tenido, o tal vez era porque su novio parecía realmente disfrutar del cuerpo que ella siempre había sentido como demasiado grande. Él siempre le decía cumplidos sobre sus curvas y lo bien que las sentía, destruyendo sus convicciones, haciéndola olvidar sus experiencias anteriores. Él era la mejor cosa que le había pasado en la vida, pero esto... esto era demasiado.

¿O no?

Miró a Jacob más allá del hombro de Edward. Lo vio sentado en silencio, sus musculosas piernas estiradas enfrente de él, su polla señalando hacia el cielo. Ella tragó. Estaba duro.

Su amigo, bueno, en realidad el amigo de Edward, estaba excitado. ¿Por ella?

—¿Qué crees que va a pasar?

—Ya lo sabes —contestó Edward, deslizándole las manos por los brazos hasta que le acunó el rostro—. Mírame.

Ella siguió sus instrucciones y se perdió en su mirada.

—Quieres esto. Sé que sí, amor. Te conozco. No haremos nada que no quieras y esto es definitivamente una ocasión de una sola vez en la vida. Jacob lleva sin tener sexo desde hace meses. De verdad de la buena que te desea.

—Sí, te deseo —confirmó el hombre en cuestión—. Estoy de permiso sólo un par de semanas, luego tengo que regresar a zona de guerra.

Ella lo sabía. Odiaba el pensar que regresaría allí, pero era un Ranger de la Armada y ese era su trabajo. La piel ya se le había oscurecido con el inmisericorde sol afgano. Su cabello estaba casi al ras y prácticamente no tenía color. Sus ojos castaños seguían cada uno de sus movimientos mientras ella rodeaba a Edward y caminaba adentrándose en la sala. Él era enorme, más ancho que su novio, que no era poco. Tenía músculos marcados por todas partes, sus abdominales cincelados en granito bajo la piel bronceada. Sólo su mitad inferior era más pálida, bueno, excepto por su enrojecida polla.

_¿De verdad puedo hacer esto?_ se preguntó a sí misma mientras lo miraba fijamente. Unas manos le agarraron por detrás, tirando de ella hacia el cuerpo de su novio. Ella se restregó contra él y respiró profundamente. Tenía la sensación de que sabía el porqué de aquel desafío que había surgido de la nada, porqué habían tenido que estar todo el fin de semana desnudos unos días antes de que llegara su mejor amigo desde el infierno.

—Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde —dijo por encima de su hombro. Bella se separó de su agarre y con ambas manos tomó el borde de su blusa. Segundos más tarde estaba tirada en el suelo a sus pies. Con los ojos fijos en Jacob, se sacó los tejanos y quedó de pie allí, vestida sólo con su ropa interior.

La tensión chispeaba en su interior. Tal vez a él no le gustaba su aspecto, y todo aquello habría servido para nada.

—Por dios, cariño —murmuró Jacob, la mirada fija en ella—. Edward tenía razón.

—¿Sí? —se oyó preguntar.

—Diablos, sí. Estás tan buena que te comería.

Sus partes internas dieron un tirón al oírlo. Con las manos cerradas en puños a cada lado, se esforzó por alejar sus temores, determinada a hacer que aquello fuera bueno para él. Así que dijo:

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? —antes de saltar a su regazo.

Su sujetador era negro y trasparente, sus pezones sobresalían como si estuvieran dispuestos para jugar.

La mano derecha de Jacob se levantó y los dedos encontraron una protuberancia y tiraron de ella.

—¿Así? —preguntó, su voz ronca.

Ella asintió y se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, apretando su boca contra la de él. Al principio fue rarísimo. No había besado a nadie a parte de Edward desde hacía meses y la técnica de Jacob era diferente, en cierto modo más dura. Su mano todavía atormentaba su pezón, tomó sus labios y los mordisqueó y besuqueó antes de mezclar su lengua con la suya de nuevo. Cuando empezó a juguetear con su otro pecho a la vez, ella se apretó más, acercándose, sólo para que él la apartara de sí a su vez al instante siguiente.

Ella parpadeó y observó mientras él tironeaba de su sujetador hacia abajo, sus pechos saltando segundos antes de que él se inclinara y tomara uno en su boca. Le mordió el pezón, sus dientes endureciendo el botón haciéndolo arder. Ella gimió y le agarró por el pelo, pero era demasiado corto. Gruñendo, le agarró de los hombros y le clavó los dedos.

Se perdió en las sensaciones, sus caderas meciéndose arriba y abajo, su coño goteando y humedeciéndole las bragas más allá de todo arreglo. Cuando él se detuvo y levantó la mirada, comprendió que Edward había hablado. Ella se giró y le preguntó:

—¿Qué?

—Arrodíllate entre sus piernas. Chúpasela. Hace siglos que nadie se la mama y a ti te encanta tener una polla profundamente en tu garganta, ¿verdad?

Joder, le estaba hablando sucio otra vez. Le recorrió un escalofrío mientras se bajaba del regazo de Jacob, que no dejó de mirarla ni por un instante. Le apartó las piernas para abrírselas y se colocó entre ellas, lamiéndose los labios al ver su gruesa polla.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, sabiendo que él se esperaría que le chupara la cabeza y en vez de eso fue a por sus pelotas. Él soltó un aullido, haciéndola sonreír incluso mientras le daba lametones a su saco. Dejó que la lengua se deslizara por su polla, asegurándose de no dejarse aquella vena profunda del lado, cosquilleando la piel sobre la cresta. Líquido pre-seminal brotó de la raja de la punta, y ella, ávidamente lo chupó, gimiendo cuando lo saboreó por primera vez.

—Joder, sí. Eso es, Bella. Chúpamela fuerte.

_¿No era ese el plan?_ murmuró para sus adentros, casi gritando cuando una mano le palmeó el culo.

—Ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas —dijo Edward desde detrás de ella.

Ella apoyó las palmas sobre el suelo enmoquetado y levantó el culo hacia arriba, al aire, sin soltar en ningún momento la polla de Jacob, que pulsaba entre sus labios, y relajó la garganta, sabiendo que él no tardaría mucho en correrse. Se preguntó si en vez de eso querría follarla. Tal vez los dos tenían normas que ella desconocía. Concentrándose de nuevo en el sabor que tenía, no reaccionó cuando Edward le agarró las bragas y se las bajó por los muslos. Cuando él le abrió más las piernas y apretó su pulgar contra su clítoris, ahí sí gimió.

Jacob maldijo cuando las reverberaciones tensaron su garganta.

—¡Joder! ¡Vas a hacer que suelte mi carga!

—¿Quieres correrte en su boca o en su coño? —le preguntó su novio a la vez que deslizaba un dedo dentro suyo. Ella, en respuesta, meció sus caderas, ganándose otra palmada en el culo—. ¿Te he dicho que te pudieras mover? Diablos, ¡qué mojada que estás!

—Quiero sentirla.

—Tú mismo —dijo Edward, obligándola a moverse. Ella soltó la polla de Jacob, reluctante, pero pronto se encontró cabalgando su regazo de nuevo. Esta vez, de todas formas, no llevaba puesta su ropa interior.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su polla. Él había encontrado el tiempo para ponerse un condón, pero nada ocultaba el hecho de que era más grueso que su novio. Más corto, pero definitivamente más grueso. Tragó.

—Hmmmmm.

Jacob la agarró por las caderas.

—Dime ahora si no quieres esto, Bella. No seré capaz de parar una vez esté dentro de ti.

Mirándolo a los ojos supo que de ninguna manera se lo negaría. Él necesitaba aquello, se veía claramente. Respiró profundamente y se movió sobre sus rodillas, sólo para temblar cuando él deslizó una mano entre sus muslos y le rozó el clítoris con una caricia firme.

—Oooh. Qué bien se siente.

—¿De verdad?

Ella asintió y aceptó su beso, sus bocas todavía pegadas cuando él dio unos golpecitos sobre su coño una última vez antes de colocar su polla en la entrada. Entonces ella presionó hacia abajo, sus paredes internas ampliándose ante su invasión.

—Dios, qué grande eres —se oyó decir.

Él se rió, pronto haciéndose eco el hombre que estaba detrás de ella.

—Inclínate hacia adelante, Bella —susurró Edward, su mano pesada entre sus omóplatos.

Fue entonces cuando entendió cual había sido su plan todo aquel tiempo. _¡Ay, Dios! _¿Podría con aquello? ¿No dolería?

—Edward, no sé si...

—Lo lograrás —le aseguró, abriéndole las nalgas para poder ponerle lubricante por la raja. Lo restregó alrededor de la fruncida roseta, incluso deslizando un dedo en su interior para empaparle el interior. Le siguió otro dedo, recordándole lo que habían hecho el fin de semana anterior.

Ella se había corrido como nunca. Sólo que no estaba segura de poderlo hacer de nuevo con dos pollas en su interior...

—Te siento perfecta, Bella —dijo Jacob. Le tomó el rostro y se lo subió, mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos estaban claros, vacíos de su habitual tormento que sabía que ocultaba allí. ¿Y todo porque la estaba follando? Era difícil de creer, pero la prueba estaba justo frente a ella. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, disfrutando del gemido instantáneo de él, de cómo su polla dio un tirón en su interior. Las manos de él se tensaron sobre sus caderas, las uñas se le clavaron en la suave carne y probablemente también dejarían marcas.

La idea de que él la magullara la excitó tanto que cuando Edward apretó la punta de su polla contra el nudo cerrado, no dijo nada.

No, relajó los músculos y empujó hacia abajo, dejando que la tomara, sabiendo que podía confiar en él. Sabía que tenía que ir lento, especialmente hoy con la polla de Jacob estirándola ya. Cuando él se detuvo en la profundidad de ella, finalmente soltó el aire. Dolía. De verdad que sí. Se sentía llena, más llena que jamás antes, y aunque Jacob empezó a mecerla contra su polla, descubrió que no le importaba.

Estaba haciendo aquello por él, por ellos, porque podía. Era tan simple como eso. Les dejaba follársela, tomarla lentamente al principio, sus ritmos creciendo con el tiempo. Los dedos de Jacob encontraron sus pezones, pellizcándolos a derecha e izquierda, tironeando de ellos hasta que gimió por la mezcla de placer y dolor que la atravesaba. No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que él empezara a jadear.

Su polla se endureció dentro de ella, y supo que él estaba ya cerca. Apretó sus músculos internos alrededor de su machacante polla y ambos hombres gimieron al unísono.

—Joder, nena ¿qué estás haciendo? —oyó que Edward murmuraba detrás de ella.

—Quiero que os corráis dentro de mí. Ambos —replicó.

—Dios, eres increíble —dijo Jacob entre respiraciones. Sus manos volvieron a sus caderas y empezó a mecerla fuertemente contra su regazo, tirando más y más fuerte contra su polla, la punta rozando aquel punto dentro de ella que la hacía ver las estrellas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se perdió en el momento.

—¡Oh, síiii! —gritó cuando sintió aquella ola inexorable construirse en su interior. Sus miembros se tensaron. Su coño y su culo también. Ambos hombres gruñeron algo, pero ya no podía oírlos. Estaba tan concentrada en su orgasmo que casi se pierde el de ellos. Edward dejó de menearse de golpe y rugió, pronto seguido por Jacob, quien inclinó la cabeza y le clavó los dientes en el hombro. Ella dio un tirón al sentir el mordisco y se perdió, corriéndose tan fuertemente que casi se desmaya.

Bella se arrebujó en el abrazo de su novio horas más tarde, escuchando el murmullo de los ronquidos de Jacob provenientes de la habitación de invitados.

—Podrías habérmelo preguntado, ya sabes —dijo mientras recorría con el dedo un camino sobre su pecho.

—¿Preguntarte el qué?

Ella se apoyó sobre su codo y lo miró fijamente.

—No te hagas el inocente. Aquel desafío fue sólo para que acabara concordando en tener sexo con Jacob, ¿verdad?

Él le guiñó un ojo.

—Mmm, ¿tal vez?

Ella suspiró y se reclinó hasta que su mejilla quedó apoyada en el hombro de él.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho y ya está. Si me hubieras explicado el porqué probablemente lo habría hecho. Jamás lo he visto tan relajado como esta noche.

—No estaba muy seguro de lo que dirías. Realmente era una idea rara.

—Eres un buen amigo.

—Lo conozco desde la guardería. Es la persona en quien confío más en el mundo y odio verlo así. Saber que va a regresar allí la próxima semana me mata.

—Es su trabajo. Lo ha escogido él.

—No me importa. Sigue siendo mi amigo y odio verlo dolido. Viste cómo estaba cuando llegó esta mañana. Se veía tan... deprimido.

—Pero ya no.

—No. —La apretó contra sí—. Gracias a ti.

—Pero si fue tu idea —protestó.

—Pero sólo porque tú estuviste de acuerdo, nena. Te quiero.

Ella se giró entre sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello con los suyos, obligándolo a bajar la cabeza.

—Yo también te quiero —respondió justo antes de que su boca encontrara la suya.

**Fin**


End file.
